fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Butler (Tales of nephilim)
Backstory Character created by Lekmos. Butler is mysterious entity, which has appear along side as Darkness butler and serving him while Darkness maked his own rampage around Allverse. Rumours told that Darkness founded this butler from one planet and taked him along side because of his personality. Butler or what this entity calls himself didn`t get scared or showed any emotion as Darkness meet him. This triggered Darkness instrest, what this entity really is and Darkness taked him with to conquer Allverse. From those days this days butler stays Darkness side and served him. After Darkness was lock up and paradox has happened Butler was left free to roam Allverse. Butler decides to do his own plan for conquer everything and sets plan to achieve it. Story Blogs Begining Saga: ''Allverse Chronicles Darkness rise and fall'' | ''Story book Chronicles Servant mission'' Trapped and Separated Saga: Clash of five armies Saga: Prophesy Saga: Endgame Saga: Armageddon Saga: ''If i can`t rule universe, no one can!'' Universes in collision course Saga: Rapture Part 1: Rapture Part 2: Appearance and Personality Butler appears as elderly man with black suit. He has white hair and beard with mustache. He has blue eyes, but his rigth eye is completely black, it looks like hollow and won`t have eye at all. Some victims who where stared Butler too long, had told seen horrors beyond their comprehending and are left traumatized crying in fetus positions in corner. He don`t speak much and is many times and instances seen to do basic house works. He has howewer cunning mind and he has always plan, even it looked he is losing situtation. Personal Statistics Alignment: '''Lawfull evil '''Name: '''Butler, creature from beyond, The Great Archbishop of ``omnipotents childrens`` '''Origin: Tales of nephilim Gender: '''Unknow, looks male '''Age: '''Unknow '''Classification: '''Creature from beyond, living anomaly '''Date of Birth: * Zodiac/Horoscope: Birthplace: '''Allverse '''Weight: '''75 kg '''Height: '''180 cm '''Likes: Dislikes: Eye Color: '''Blue left eye, black rigth eye '''Hair Color: '''White '''Hobbies: Values: Martial Status: Status: '''Alive '''Affiliation: Omnipotent childrens, Tree God Previous Affiliation: Darkness Themes: Butler stare, your horror`s come true theme Butler theme/All shall bow down! Butler put his plan to motion and fools everyone! Michael, Samael, Marth, Kain and Lilim versus Butler/Feel despair! Combat Statistics [[Tiering System|'Tier']]: 10-B Powers and Abilities: '''Living Anomaly, ' Immortality (Type 1 and 8), Telekinesis, Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Acausality (Butler exist outside causality flow), Physics Manipulation gives following Energy Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Quantum Level) and Transmutation (can example change his oppnent to stone), Mind Manipulation (can read and manipulate minds at multiversal scale), Paralysis via Status Effect Inducement, Non-Corporeal, Shapeshifting (Ideal transformation), Cosmic Awareness (with this Butler can look what happen around multiverse), Self Causality Manipulation, Teleportation, BFR (can send his oppnent anywhere in infinite dimensional hyperverse), High Resistance to energy-, matter-, space-time-, reality manipulation, magic and causality manipulation, Durability Negation (Butler can easily negate durability from beings like Lucifer, rendering them to human level), Violet Plague (Butler can spread spores around to slaves them all) [[Attack Potency|'Attack Potency']]': Average Human level, physically Butler is like average human, but his ablities gives him far more superiority over most being in local multiverse and has been toying beings like Michael, Marth, Kain, Lilim and Samael. His hax has effect beings like Kiyoko (as bound djinn) and Metatron, but it wears quicly off in few second. He example helped Darkness to lower Metatron`s durability, so latter could use those few second to absorb half Metatron`s powers. [[Speed|'''Speed]]: Human level, Massively FTL+, 'reaction speed, has blocked attacks from Michael, Marth, Kain, Lilim and Samael at same time with his powers. [[Lifting Strength|'Lifting Strength]]: Human level, Higher with telekinesis [[Striking Strength|'Striking Strength']]: Human level, Durability negation, gives edge against other beings [[Durability|'Durability']]: Human level, 'regeneration howewer makes him harder to kill [[Stamina|'Stamina]]: Extrelemy High, 'can read minds at multiversal scale and manipulate them with no sigh being tired [[Range|'Range]]: Melee, Multiversal+, 'with his powers '''Standard Equipment: '''Nothing notable [[Intelligence|'Intelligence]]: Supergenius, '''Butler has always back up plan in his pocket and is al least two step ahead his enemies. Only Sonny with help his third and fourth incarnation has manage to fool him and eventyally bring him down. '''Weaknesses: *As he has normal human durability you could get him by surpise....maybe. Feats: Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Durability negation: '''Butler can negate his enemies durability, lowering them to human level. *'Feel Despair: If you make mistake and take closer look his rigth eye it causes opponent to begin see his/hers worst nighmares. Butler can cause this to his enemies anytime by looking directly his target eyes and it`s trick is that you must flee about 100 km form his precence to cancel the effect. If you don`t you will slowly be eaten your own mind and rendering you ended up fetus position somewhere crying in corner, unable figth anymore. *'Living anomaly: '''Butler is strange being with ability escape reality, with this Butler can teleport almost eveywhere even outside Allverse. This also gives him high resistance towards energy-, matter-, space-time-, reality manipulation, magic and causality manipulation. *'Violet Plague: '''As being same partilally same creature as Cultist and abomination, he can too spread spores around to enslave every living being. '''Note: '''Ready, but there may be changes in future.... Other '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Trivia *Even Butler is connected to Darkness and cult members, his origin is more than he let know... Category:Characters Category:Agender Characters Category:Lawful Evil Category:Tier 10 Category:Energy Users Category:Matter Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Causality Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Lekmos`s pages Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Status Effect Users Category:Glass Cannon Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Cultists Category:Original Characters Category:Quantum Users